Training Eis Club
Training Eis Club was founded in Vienna, Austria, sometime before 1897. On January 1, 1897, a release was issued stating that club members who were interested in hockey on the ice, should contact Hans Pfeiffer. History A meeting was held on December 16, 1897, at the Restaurant Krautstofl in Vienna, Universitätsstraße, which dealt with the sport of bandy hockey. Heinrich Kaiser spoke about the new sport. At the end of the meeting a committee of three members was elected to encourage further measures to promote the sport. The committee included Hans Pfeiffer (Training Eis Club), Hermann Fischer (EV Schneerose), and Viktor Seibert (EV Eisblume). However, a team was not actually formed until 1899. On 26 December 1899, the club played a training match which ended 2:2. Due to mild temperatures during the winter of 1899-1900, no other games were organized that year. Training Eis Club played against the Bohemian SK Slavia Praha, who travelled to Vienna on February 17, 1901. Prague was then the stronghold of hockey activities in Austria-Hungary. The Wiener Zeitung declared the encounter as a "football match on the ice". Slavia won the game 17-3. It was played in the format of 2x35 minutes. The club's roster for this match was as follows: Josef Weiß, Max Galler, Gustav Feix, Hermann Galler, Max Eckstein, Gustav Euler, E. Shires, Wagner, and Trinks. Franz Joli (Vienna) served as the official. A week later, TEC played a match against fellow Viennese club Wiener AC, who they defeated by a score of 19-1. TEC played several training matches in 1901-02 and continued playing friendlies for the rest of the early 1900s. The "Goal of the Century" in bandy was declared by the Wiener Tagblatt to have been scored by TEC's goalkeeper in a game against Deutscher akad.-tech. Radfahrverein Prag on January 30, 1905. Wagner, the goalie, threw the ball into the air, hitting his goalie stick against it. In nine out of ten cases, the ball would be missed. However, Wagner hit the ball so well that it flew past the opposing players into the opponent's goal. In 1908, the club traveled to Budapest to take on Budapester EV, who defeated them 14-0. One of the four founding members of the Austrian Ice Hockey Federation on January 12, 1912, TEC joined the Vienna Ice Hockey Championship for the 1912-13 season. The club played two seasons in the championship (1913-1914). By 1915-16, the club was unable to field a team as too many players had been drafted into the Austrian Army. On January 30, 1918, the club's annual general meeting was held. The Board of Directors was re-elected. *Chairman: Captain Hans R. Haslmayer von Grassek; *Deputy. Chairman: Ing Fritz Reimer;. *1. Schriftfüher: Max Posch *2. Schriftfüher: Heinrich Wisinger *Paymaster: Heinrich Kraft *Sports Committee: Hans Pfeiffer *Property Manager: Heinrich Hellinger Five members had been with the club for 25 years at this point: Karl Konrath, Heinrich Wisinger, Georg Stahel, Alexander Szabo and Adolf Homme. The presentation of the honorary rings was to take place at a later date. The club later returned to participate in the 1922 Austrian Bandy Cup and the 1923 Austrian Bandy Championship. The championship was not completed. On December 31, 1923, TEC lost to Cottage EV 7-3 in the last bandy game ever played in Austria. Training Eis Club first began playing ice hockey with a puck during the 1921-22 season. They went on to play in the Austrian Hockey Championship in the 1923-24 and 1924-25 seasons. The club withdrew from the Austrian Ice Hockey Federation in March 1926 and ceased operations. Known results Bandy Ice Hockey Note: M = Vienna/Austrian Championship match, F = Friendly match. Sources *''SportTaglatt'' newspaper *''Fremden Blatt Wien'' newspaper *''Der Eishockeysport'' - official publication of the OEHV This page uses licensed content from this article. Category:Ice hockey teams in Austria